The Tomb of Sammun-Mak
The Tomb of Sammun-Mak is the second episode of The Devil's Playhouse. Synopsis The episode begins where The Penal Zone ended, when Sam and Max find two skeletons similar to themselves. Inside, they also find a reel of film and an odd-looking projector and turn it on. The film turns out to be from 1901 and about Sameth and Maximus, Sam and Max's great-grandparents, who are in the tomb and manage to steal The Devil's Toybox. When Max touches the projector, he and Sam are psychically transported into the movie. As they are about to leave with it, they are ambushed by Kringle and hide behind an altar as he holds them at gunpoint. They trick him into leaving using Maximus' psychic powers and go up the the tomb entrance, but are unable to read the hieroglyphics above it to open it and are shot by Kringle off-screen. Figuring that they came into the film in the middle of the story, Sam and Max switch to another reel and begin living their great-grandparents adventure. (Note that from here the player can pick any reel they want and alternate between them, but the following synopsis is written in chronological order) Reel 1: The Challenge of the Sphunx Sameth and Maximus attend a presentation held by Monsieur Papierwaite. He challenges the audience to win The Challenge of The Sphunx, designed to find someone with The Gift who can enter the Tomb of Sammun-Mak. The prize is two tickets, all expenses paid, to Egypt. On the stage is also a can-o'-nuts found in Sammun-Mak's tomb earlier. When Maximus touches it, he and Sameth are sucked into it. Before they re-appear from it, Kringle signals to one of his elves. When they're on the stage again, Kringle distracts Papierwaite while an elf snatches the can and replaces it with a dummy one. After getting the can back and passing the challenge, Sameth and Maximus are enlisted by Papierwaite to go to the tomb and retrieve the Devil's Toybox. Kringle orders one of his elves to roll out Plan B... Reel 2: The Train to Egypt/In The Tomb On the train to Egypt, Sameth and Maximus discover that Baby Amelia Earhart has stowed away in their steamer trunk, hoping to join them on their trip. During a struggle for the tickets, they blow out the window just as the conductor knocks on the door. Sameth and Maximus lock Amelia in the trunk, where she talks loudly and incessantly. After putting her to sleep, they hide, avoiding the conductor. A long series of unseen adventures later, Sameth and Maximus enter the tomb, having shaken off Amelia Earhart. Inside the tomb, they encounter a family of Molemen who have been guarding it for generations. They also meet Jurgen, who claims to be an antiquities student from Europe. Upon reaching the Toybox, Maximus’ psychic powers begin tingling again and the box spits out Charlie Ho-Tep, a ventriloquist dummy from the Toys of Power. An elderly Moleman casts a protection spell on the Toybox to prevent them from getting it. After retrieving Charlie Ho-Tep, undoing the protection spell and taking the Toybox, Sameth and Maximus head for the tomb’s exit... Reel 3: The Journey Home This reel is where Sam and Max first came in. After fleeing from Kringle and exiting the tomb, Sameth and Maximus come back to the train. When they look through their trunk, they discover that the Toybox has been stolen. Figuring that the thief must be someone on the train, they begin searching through the rooms. Baby Amelia Earhart, who made a fortune selling gold-plated scarabs from the tomb, is cleared, as are the Moleman family, who are on their way to America, glad to have had the Toybox stolen. The remaining suspects are Kringle, who has locked himself in his room, and Jurgen, whose room is investigated first. It turns out that he, a Yog-Soggoth devotee, stole the Toybox, but that it was then stolen from him. Finding cookie crumbs near the trunk, Sameth and Maximus figure that Kringle is the culprit. After getting into his room and checking his trunk, they discover that the Toybox has been stolen from him as well, a note signed “The Brotherhood of Yog-Soggoth” having been left behind. After they get thrown out by Kringle, Sameth and Maximus arrive in New York, where it turns out that Baby Amelia Earhart was the final thief. After taking it back from her, they take the Toybox back to Monsieur Papierwaite… Reel 4: The Big Reward When the three prior reels have been cleared, Sam takes a bathroom break while Max plays the final reel. Back in New York at the Theater, Sameth and Maximus hand the Toybox to Papierwaite in front of an audience. After they tell them about their quest for the Toybox, it turns out that Papierwaite is a sorcerer in the Brotherhood of Yog-Soggoth and the audience is members. They are planning to use Maximus, the Toys of Power and the Toybox to summon Yog-Soggoth into this world, sacrificing Maximus in the process. They force him to take part in the ritual by holding Sameth hostage above a pit of flesh-eating ants. Cooperating, they manage to trick Papierwaite into standing in the circle and saying the spell, creating a large flash of lights that causes him and the Toys of Power to disappear. In order to prevent the same thing from happening again, Sameth and Maximus take the Toybox to the Moleman family in their cellar apartment under the corner of Straight and Narrow, who agree to guard it with Sameth and Maximus’ help. They make plans to have their children opening up an office in the building (which is how Sam and Max moved in there later) so they can help guard it. As one of the Molemen is about to cast a protection spell, Maximus tries to get out of the way, accidentally stepping into it. Sameth grabs onto him in an attempt to save him and both are hit, killing them and turning them into the skeletons found by Sam and Max in the present. The Molemen leave the cellar to find another apartment as the reel ends. In the present, Sam returns to the projector and discovers that Max is dead, his brain having been removed… Category:Telltale Episodes Category:Sam and Max: The Devil's Playhouse Category:Video Games